totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rafix2804
O mnie Mam na imię Rafał, mam 15 lat, Totalną Porażką zainteresowałem się dość późno (po obejrzeniu czwartego odcinka TPWT xD). Na wikię wpadłem, w sumie nie wiem jak. Chyba szukałem czegoś w internecie o obsadzie Totalnej Porażki (starałem więcej dowiedzieć się o Blaineley) i przypadkowo zauważyłem tą stronę. Na początku mnie raczej zniechęcała, lecz później zacząłem czytać niektóre fikcje, aż w końcu zarejestrowałem się, no i teraz sobie piszę! Oprócz TD oglądam jeszcze podobne programy, głównie Survivor, Fear Factor i czasami Amazing Race czy I Love Money. Radzę wam nie prosić mnie o zrobienie czegoś typu logo, czy postać, zresztą sami widzicie efekty xD. Jak na razie piszę sobie fikcję, z nadzieją, że kiedyś uda mi się wykonać wszystkie moje plany, związane z tą wikią ;) A to na górze, to jest mój szablon (teraz rzadziej używany ;P) Moje fikcje Cykl Pierwszy *'Sezon 1: Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki'' - Zakończona **''Premiera: 03.07.2012'' **''Zakończenie: 25.12.2012'' *'Sezon 2: Drużyny Totalnej Porażki'' -'' Trwająca'' **''Premiera: 22.03.2013'' **''Zakończenie: ???'' *'Sezon 3: ''??? (jest już plan na tą fikcję, ujawnię go dopiero po finale fikcji powyżej ^^)' *'Sezon 4: Totalna Porażka: Ostatnia Szansa '- Zarezerwowana'' Cykl drugi *'Sezon 1: ''Totally Travels: Outset in the Mountains '- Aktualny plan na fikcję, kompletnie nie związany z poprzednimi sezonami Totalnej Porażki. Poza cyklami *Total Drama: Legenda Czterech Żywiołów - 'Reaktywacja (aktualnie jednak tylko planowana, ze względu na regulamin ^^) **''Premiera: ??.??.2014'' **''Zakończenie: ??.??.????'' *Total Drama Wipeout '''- Planowana ;) *''Totalna Porażka - Nieustraszeni'' - Plan ;) *''Totalna Porażka: Koszmar na Wakacjach ''- Kolejna Planowana xD *''Miejsce na możliwą kontynuację KnW ;)'' *''I jeszcze na jakąś fikcję, która na pewno będzie miała swój początek i koniec'' :P Współprace *'The Voice 2' - Współpraca z Quaiem, Aikko i Dreamy **''Premiera: 13.01.2014'' **''Zakończenie: ??.??.????'' Planowane projekty: Zamiast pisać bloga, wolę to wszystko sobie streścić tutaj ;) *Total Drama Wipeout **''Typowa fikcja do poniżania innych uczestników poprzez liczne upadki do wody, błota lub innej dziwnej substancji. W tym sezonie głównie wystąpią moi uczestnicy, jeśli jednak fikcja zakończy się sporym sukcesem, to może zobaczymy jej kontynuację z postaciami od innych userów. Kto kojarzy oryginalną wersję ten wie, co będzie się działo w tej fikcji :D'' *Totalna Porażka - Nieustraszeni **''Oczywiście reaktywacja starego pomysłu. To może będzie dość podobne do wyżej wymienionej fikcji, a może nie, jeszcze zobaczymy. Ogólny zarys fikcji to: Kilku śmiałków stoczy walkę o milion dolarów. Tylko osoba, dla której strach nie jest przeszkodą do zdobycia kasy, wygra. Zadania będą nieco zerżnięte z oryginalnej wersji, ale nie wszystkie, oczywiście dam coś od siebie. Co do uczestników, to jeszcze nie wiem, czy wystąpią moje, czy od użytkowników.'' *Totalna Porażka: Koszmar na Wakacjach **??? *Totally Travels: Outset in the Mountains **''Tak, to pełna nazwa fikcji. 16 nowych uczestników wraz z nową prowadzącą i nowym pomocnikiem/pomocniczką zmierzą się w górach (to ostatnie jeszcze dopracuję ;P)'' *Total Drama: Legenda Czterech Żywiołów **''Reaktywacja fikcji trochę się wlecze, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Jedyną dużą zmianą będzie podział sezonu na kilka części i powiększenie liczby uczestników.'' *Totalna Porażka: Ostatnia Szansa **''Fikcja dla osób z pierwszego cyklu, które najmniej zostały zapamiętane przez widzów, czyli dla kompletnie totalnych luzerów, którzy przez 7 sezonów (nadal nie wliczam do swojego cyklu All Stars) nie potrafili zająć dobrej pozycji. Zadania będą nawiązywały do poprzednich sezonów.'' Moje postacie #Jennifer #Jeanette #Melody #Emily #Russell #Kyle #Peter #Samantha #Lee #Kimberly #Rachel #Stephanie #Melanie #Olivia #Destiny #Liu Shii #Kathy #Maggie #Rebecca #Samuel #Lucas #Michael #Brian #Christian #Steve #Jake Serie wspólne *Piąta Totalna Porażka - jako Kyle (miejsce 9) *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - jako Kimberly (miejsce 4 - rezygnacja) *Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata - jako Kimberly (miejsce 12) *Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani - jako Kimberly (miejsce ??) Występowanie uczestników w moich seriach Kategoria:Użytkownicy